MY WITCH 32: Caleb's Challenge
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: When Caleb's best friend Aldarn wants to sign a peace treaty with Phobos, Caleb has to fight him for the position of leader. The only problem is - it's a tradition of life and death, and do the rebels want Caleb to win?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I hated Miranda in the cartoons, but I am growing on my own version and she'll be in this ep at least once more - watch out for 'ye olde' confusing wording, I'll [-] the worst of it throughout, but Miranda isn't really exposed to Earth, and Elyon isn't acting particularly Earthly..

* * *

><p>He'd shown up before the sun had even risen, and Aldarn wish that he could believe Caleb was here to help them feed the near-hundred new 'inmates'. Will wouldn't know not to bother. She wouldn't know that in Cavigor, they had <em>more <em>food than the rebellion. "Our grain."

"When I think how hard our people worked to grow this!" Aldarn saw Caleb's head twitch, as an older rebel spoke clear words. And Aldarn knew that something was wrong, because Caleb didn't take people to the castle. Caleb went alone, or rebels went without him. Maybe he was just getting used to the idea of company. He'd heard about Will -barely; Drake had been more focused on how fast everyone was going to starve like this - and he knew that Caleb would usually have said something. Anything.

"C'mon, getting caught in here is worth a lifetime in Phobos' dungeons. For you." So that was what was wrong. Aldarn had noticed the tension in Caleb; the angst of such. Caleb seemed to know what Phobos would do with him, and Aldarn had always wondered - did Phobos want Caleb dead, or on his side? What did murmurers look like? Were they alive, or not? Caleb told Aldarn everything. Except about the murmurers. And Aldarn knew that Drake had been told things; most of the rebels had. But Aldarn didn't _need_ to know. It didn't mean he wasn't curious of why Caleb was so scared.

**...**

It was late morning, and the dim sun had been getting brighter; Miranda hadn't noticed though, until today, and she smoothed her fingers over purple silk and velvet. He'd already had her things moved, and Miranda had turned the key in the lock to find that he'd given her a room twice the size of her last.

And she'd had the best night's sleep in a long time; locked within the midst of reds and violets; lilacs and maroons. Silvers and golds. And maybe it was appropriate to say that she was indulging in her inner child, because since stepping into this deep paradise, she was yet to transform - no longer feeling unworthy of doing so, but no longer itching to get out of this skin.

The bed - and her original had been massive - had doubled in size and somehow even the mattress was firmer; the velvet sheets: softer. Everything she'd been provided had been replaced in terms of _'things'_; despite the gigantic vanity, there was a hand-held mirror - the reflective glass encased in a fine silver - that perfectly matched the detailing of a boar-bristle hairbrush's handle.. New dresses packed a larger wardrobe, along with her old. There was new paints and books that lined dark shelves, and there was a new necklace on the vanity desk. A pretty thing, without jewels, but she didn't doubt it was fine. And then breakfast had been brought to her: left outside her door with a knock, at nine.

The one thing, she supposed the reason why Prince Phobos' only words were an apology, was that his own room lay two doors on the opposing wall of the large hallway. But it was a revalation to her, that she was grateful he would be there. And she knew that was why she was here of all places; though she didn't doubt he'd allow her any room she wanted. He'd sent Lord Cedric to Cavigor again.

Part of her wished it was for her - if only a little. Part of her knew he was playing games with the snake. And the part of her who'd memorized Cedric's every word, had wondered if it was for the Guardian Keeper he was so fond of. And he'd confirmed that to her last night; right before he confirmed himself.[0] He'd sent Lord Cedric to Cavigor. And she'd almost laughed with the glory of the snake-man storming from the room.

And then he'd called her out; handed her the key. She could remember feeling anxious - as until last night she'd been timid since last week - and she'd been timid when the image of a redhaired girl had filtered into existance from the sands. She'd known who it was - this girl, with her head half shoved into the seat of the toilet, as she retched. _"Do you know about empathy?"_

Miranda had nodded. His voice had been like silk.

He'd laughed before he spoke again.

_"Caleb should know better than to leave her alone."_

Miranda had tensed as the name had been spoken.

_"Just imagine if her mother came to find her as she is..."_

It had been familiar to Miranda, for the Prince Phobos to be so calm around her; almost a human with a private joke to share. But it was in his next words that Miranda realized that the evil scum was not who she'd thought he was. In his next words, Miranda felt a little more virginal again; considering the prince could acheive the altruism he'd found with this child. [1]

_"When they are free, as will she be."_[2]

He wasn't watching her. He was watching _over _her.

So here, in her sparkling bedroom, Miranda enjoyed the cool morning air on her human-esque shoulders; and forgot that she wasn't just a little girl. In here; in this room, it wasn't silent. It was peaceful.

**...**

"That's only if you're lucky." Caleb stopped abruptly, when the gruff voice laughed it. He'd been an idiot. He shouldn't have ran away to Meridian; he shouldn't have taken Aldarn here.. He didn't want to be captured so close to the murmurers. "GET THEM!"

"FOR MERIDIAN!" Caleb found a knife at his throat before he could move, and he'd half thought it'd be the rebel who yelled out; he didn't know names of new recruits, and he wouldn't be surprised if they'd only joined to kill him. There wasn't a soul in the city of Meridian, who didn't think he was going to side with Phobos last minute - to kill them all..

A cry of pain announced Aldarn; whom Caleb saw stab the guard in the neck, before Caleb pushed the brute who'd finally dropped the blade at his own throat. But Aldarn was already gone, and all he heard was an attempt of command, that Caleb hoped Aldarn knew would be ignored. "GET OUT!"

"He has nowhere to go." Caleb backed slowly, as three of six guards took place around him; clearly someone had been handing out his picture. He bit his lip as he swept corn into the lantern; apparently if you stare at someone long enough, their habits became your own. He'd have to fix that.

He threw the lantern as soon as he heard a pop, and ducked out of the way as the guards wondered what the hell the popcorn was. But then everything went wrong and the roof caved in. Aldarn had yelled out. And Caleb's heart pounded. And the guards all moved swiftly and he found himself backing away from them with his eyes on the trapped Aldarn. He couldn't go back to Phobos. Not now. He begged that Aldarn would understand. Anything but Phobos; Cedric could peel his skin off and salt him alive if he'd like. Just not Phobos.. "GO!"

Caleb didn't look back. All he knew was that he couldn't go back to the rebellion, and greet Aketon without the man's son at hand.

* * *

><p>[0] 'confirmed' himself - 'proved' (would be the modern way to put it).<p>

[1] virginal - innocent; altruism - goodness/generosity.

[2] Phobos is saying that Will'll feel better and no longer be trapped with the connection to their feelings when the prisoners are free'd.

I believe that Phobos' intent wasn't clear in the last chapter of Cavigor. He _was _looking after her, rather than perving, though I laughed when I realized that it did seem like that (seen as Elyon thought he was perving) :L :L


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, we can thank a certain **Everything is fair, in love and war **for my botch up in terms of accidentally putting Ch1 into the end of the last episode :L :L

My bad.

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for helping me out with the art club bake sale!" Caleb was gone again. Will fumbled clumsily with an untearable plastic wrapper, full of chocolate chips, and frowned as Hay Lin absent mindedly took it away and opened it; handing it back, before the little Chinese girl continued to roll cookie dough.<p>

"It'll be fun! We only have to make twelve sheet cakes; twenty pies; two hundred brownies; and four hundred cookies!" Will gave up, after pouring the chocolate peices into yellowy mixture, and she pushed the bowl to her left for Taranee to take pace with when she'd got off the phone.

"Why so much!" Will smiled at Irma, who didn't look particularly enthused by the idea of baking for the next several hours, but she honestly wasn't feeling a want _not _to make cookies. Will only doubted anyone would want to eat anything she made. And not because she'd learned her cooking skills from her mother. But here she was anyway - doing her share, and she wondered how Hay Lin could be in a good mood.

"Y-knooow.." Will peered at the cookies ready to go in, and she wondered where Caleb was. She hoped he'd be back again, but maybe Cornelia had taken it one step too far this time. Maybe he was sick of having to carry Will's weight, and she knew it'd be better for him if he was with his father.. If that's what he needed.. But there was no harm in checking right? Especially if there was good intention behind it.. Or was this a bad intention hidden behind a good one? "If we're doing it for school, we could easily make a little extra to give to the rebels.."

"I get to lick the spoon!" Will cocked an eyebrow as Hay Lin beamed; her sing-song manner only making Will resent hat she felt twitchy. Tired. Everything seemed a little worn and she looked up to the front door of Taranee's, not entirely sure what she was expecting to see.

A door opened behind her, and Will jumped guiltily as Taranee walked into the room. She should never have said anything, and until now Will had always felt entirely at ease with Taranee.. But _would_ T. spill her secret? She felt her cheeks darkening, and Will was sure that everyone knew... Taranee would've told Irma, who would've passed it on to Hay Lin wh- DID CALEB KNOW? "H-"

"No mom, I'll be fine. The girl's are sleeping over! Bye!" Will bit her lip. Hard. And she forced her fingers to unclench. She hadn't even said it to Taranee. Not _officially_. And even Hay Lin wouldn't tell Caleb, and Taranee wouldn't gossip like that, and Will wasn't even sure if she- Well, _that _wasn't true. She was sure..ish. After last night she had to... Will thought.. Maybe.. "My parents' conference is being held over another day! They won't be back tonight."

Will looked up, as the girl's all stood in silence for seconds - they were all thinking the same thing. But Caleb wouldn't be hap- Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar; if only to prove that she wasn't.. Dependant.

**...**

"Here are the thieves; we caught them in grainery.." Roses. Prince Phobos could honestly say that he was entirely hooked on the flowers; softer than velvet in their prime, it could almost seem that he was dependant on them. Plants created oxygen, and he needed the oxygen to breathe. He thought of how easily one could be broken though; crushed or snipped at the head.. Roses were things that needed to be watched over, and Phobos tutted to himself as the head of the Arms tried to stutter Caleb's name. "C-C- ..One of them got away."

Caleb got away. Phobos wasn't surprised, and he smiled as he twisted a rose-head in his hand. Dead, and broken. "Ah, well, these things happen.."

"Do your worst!" Prince Phobos eyes met those of a young man, who was the only one looking at him. With bulging; curious eyes. "We're n-not afraid!"

This was Caleb's encore. A child who couldn't even lie without a stutter. Though, his own arms was of no example. The one thing he wondered - Prince Phobos - was if Elyon would be cruel or kind. And was it only because he was watching? "My sister. She will decide your fate. I'll leave them in your care?"

Elyon stepped forward at this - she hadn't announced her presence, but then again she never did nowadays. Sometimes, not even when he was alone. She had very little, and apparently she was ill enough to walk these castles like they already belonged to her. Never would they. A kingdom was like a garden. Ruled by the roses. Elyon was more like dust, than she was a rose. She wouldn't rule alone, and she certainly would not rule beside him. "Now, what's wrong with this picture?"

It sounded more like a taunt than a question.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys look _way _too nice to be theives." Elyon Escanor drawled the words in a practiced manner, and Aldarn found himself swallowing. Because Prince Phobos didn't seem scary, but this small girl, with blank, clouded iris' and a bluish tinge to the circles beneath those eyes.. Something was off with her, and he wasn't entirely sure if she was being serious or not.

"We're no theives."

"Well, you were caught stealing." She'd laughed at that; a gentle sound that was slightly nasal, but he doubted she actually found it funny. She was mocking them. "That grain is being saved for everyone. It's not fair for _your _small groups t-"

"_We, _are no small group!" Aldarn scowled at this girl; she didn't have a clue. And she was acting like she had all the answers; he already didn't like her. It was ironic to say, but children really shouldn't be left in charge. Aldarn knew that. "We reprisent all Meridians, suffering under the Tyrant Ph-"

"Tyrant?" Aldarn's face fell; from a scolding frown to fear. Because he expected her to be shocked. Angry. Scared. But she only smirked at him lazily, in a way he could relate to Cedric. They were too late - Will and Caleb were planning to save her, and this girl was gone. No point. She knew what Phobos was, and she didn't care. "Now, here me out."

"Elyo-"

"I have so many ideas to make Meridian a paradise!" Aldarn stared at the girl, as the sun visably shone brighter with her growing adrenaline. "I'll be able to divert water to the fields! To show you things you've never seen before! Together, we can make Meridian a land of plenty!"

Aldarn felt the world slow in that second; a dizzy queasiness washing over him, and he shook his head fiercely to clear it. "Phobos would never allow it! We know his plans to ki-"

"If we fail, it wont be because of my brother." Aldarn tried to keep his vision on her, and fear rose as the grey of her eyes mixed into the black of her pupil and the white of her sclera.. And he couldn't feel his fingers; the numbing sensation then continuing to move over him and he wondered if this was what Phobos intended to do with Caleb.. It felt worse than dying. "But, the guardians. Will has told our people lies; she's told my friends lies.. And I'd bet this drought was on them. I could just see Irma, driving water from the clouds; Taranee's flames magnifying the heat; Cornelia turning the feilds to dust; and Hay Lin - choking the air we breathe. We sign a peace treaty today - to end this nonesense."

Aldarn nodded slowly, and found that he agree'd completely. Everything made sense. As the princess walked away, he smiled up at the Prince Phobos, and wondered what Caleb could possibly be afraid of.. And Prince Phobos smiled back, "And we can't send you home empty handed."

**...**

"Stir until well mixed.." Taranee smirked, as Will continued to read the recipe mechanically. It was rough, she supposed, that Will had to do all the hard work or the boring work, but Taranee was ever grateful that the girl did, and she hoped Will knew how important she was. The redhead sighed as Hay Lin mixed the ingredients mid-air 'guardian style', and read on, "Bake at 350° for 30 minutes.."

"How about 1000° for one minute?" Taranee was glad to get a smirk from the girl as her hand burst into flame. Will had been gloomy all morning. Ever since Hay Lin had chirped that she _didn't know where Caleb went, _and that _he'd gone _when she woke up. She knew Will thought the worst. Will always thought the worst. She thought he wasn't coming back, and Taranee couldn't help thinking that he didn't need to be here anyway. He was about to become more of a distraction than neccessity, if Will really did like him.. And it had been blatantly obvious ever since Will had alerted Taranee of this fact. Will _really _liked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb gasped heavy breaths, as he let his body fall against what he'd assumed to be Taranee's home. He knew it was one of this row, and unless someone else owned a bright red and orange thing that matched down to the scrape on the left handle (something she'd refused to clarify what had caused it and when - making him wonder how dangerous and idiotic it must've been); Will's bike was outside. "Expecting someone?"

He sighed with relief at that; ignore the suspicious tone in her voice - if anything, it was a good thing that she was on guard. He _could _be anyone, and at he wondered whether to expect the guardians or Will with a bat - either one was possible, and he grinned as he tried to catch his breath. "No.. I'm not allowed to answer when I'm home alone anyway."

He knew then, that knocking would be useless, and he leaned his entire body against the door for support as he fiddled with the door handle; suddenly opening it had become a great fete, considering his vision was blurred and he wasn't entirely sure if he was breathing or not.. He had to be doing something wrong, as he felt more out of breath every time he sucked air into his lungs.[0] "Someone's trying to break in!"

Caleb finally got the damned door to open, and heard something of his name as he fell face-first to the hard tile floor. He'd forgotten that he was leaning on the door, and he had to say Irma's laughter was a welcome sound, though he was glad when Cornelia helped him up.. Cornelia? He looked up for Will and felt a rush of guilt at the horror on her face. She was probably still in shock from yesterday, and he couldn't be helping.. "What happened?"

"Raid.. Bad.. Aldarn.." Caleb wasn't sure if the random words would stick, but Will seemed to know what he was saying, because she'd nodded as he spoke.

"This is all gonna be ruined!" Caleb slid back away from Cornelia's grip, and he forced a smile as Will bent beside him; leaving the girl's to fight over something about Blunk. He could feel Cornelia's eyes on him.

"You okay?" He nodded tiredly, and was glad when she stood up to reach for a glass. Water. That's what he needed. Water.

**...**

"It's all my fault." Cornelia smiled soberly to Caleb, who'd lagged behind as Will and the girl's walked ahead with boxes of food and treats. He really wasn't a bad guy, and once he'd caught his breath he'd told them what had happened. "What kind of leader am I?"

"You're a wonderful leader!" Cornelia dug her nails into her palm nervously, because she'd made a mistake, and he hadn't even spoken to Will since she'd threatened him. And he _was _brilliant, and Cornelia wished she hadn't said what she'd said. She was jealous. That's what she should've said. And then Caleb would know how she felt, and he'd laugh, because she was stupid to think he'd been after Will. Caleb was only being nice to her. He was always being nice, to everyone. But he hardly spoke to her alone, and she knew it was because she was rude all the time.. "You don't know how wonderful you are."

He'd stopped at that, and she felt her cheeks flushing pink, but he only carried on walking after seconds. "If I am so wonderful, why would I do what you said to Will?"

Cornelia was stuck there. And she didn't know what to say.

"Don't be hypocritical Gaea. It makes the best of us look incredibly stupid." Cornelia increased her speed at that, to catch up with the other girls. She knew he was right. She _was _stupid.

* * *

><p>[0] Alot of that is patchy wording bad phrasing - to clarify, it's because he's meant to be near-passing out from all the running.

Oooh, Cornelia, Cornelia, hormonal me thinks? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"The portal I used is down there.." Will watched with large eyes as Caleb halfheartedly glanced down the well. The smell alone was of damp, and she hadn't felt well since he'd arrived. She smirked grimly; she could almost believe it was him making her feel ill all of the time, and Will flushed as her mind reminded her that wasn't the only thing he made her feel.. Ill.. And warm. Very warm. "Wi-"

"Got it." Will forced out the words because she wasn't sure she could take this much longer, and she hated that Hay Lin had pointed out his current resemblance to a puppy. A lost puppy. He just looked unbearable, and she stared down the disgusting well as an alternative to dry holly-green eyes that stared to the ground passively. She laughed uneasily when she looked up. And found Taranee's eyes on her. "Luckily, we don't have to climb down filthy wells anymore!"

She concentrated then, and strode into the portal as soon as it had formed. Daring not, to look back.

**...**

"Okay. I need men. Weapons." Drake watched from the sidelines, as Will's gaze met his over Caleb's shoulder. He'd heard what had happened, and something didn't sit right with the idea of signing a peace treaty. He was glad at that moment, that Caleb would fix it. After all, Caleb had come back to bring food, and he smiled soberly as Will frowned at him; the slightest glaze over her eyes telling him that she was busy listening to whatever Caleb was saying. "-Aldarn?

He stepped forward then, out of interest.. Because Aldarn wasn't Aldarn. Everyone had noticed except Aketon.. And Aketon was in denial.

"Écheis makriá! Pos?" Drake found himself looking away when Caleb grinned at the person who wasn't quite Aldarn, and Aldarn smiled back. Here it was. He watched Will's features as she frowned at the grain. She'd done more than she could know, if Caleb was more concerned with the person than the surroundings.. Even if it was Aldarn.

"The Princess free'd us Caleb! Phobos free'd us!" Drake had taken another step forward at that; waiting for Caleb to break. To need somewhere for his anger to be penetrated. Drake didn't doubt that Caleb would never touch Will; he wouldn't touch Aldarn. But there were four other girls surrounding him, and he pushed past the fire guardian and air, as Caleb swallowed. His eyes flashed around the room erratically. Landed on the grain.

"What's that?" Drake watched Caleb's every move; the flash of his eyes from Aldarn to the grain to Will and back; the quiver o his lips. The clench and unclenches of fists.

"He just gave it to us! Can you believe it!" Unclench. Caleb stepped forward; walked away from the girls. Drake swallowed as the boy fisted the grain. "The war is ending! The Princess will be in power soon! We have no more reason to fear her brother! Caleb! You have no reason to-"

"Skáse." Drake swallowed as Caleb dropped the grain and stood. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSES? Don't you see this as a trick!"

"We met with her! Them!" Will had stepped forward and Drake pulled her back. It was an awful thought apparently - Aketon had told him so - but Drake wasn't above humane. He doubted he'd ever trust Caleb completely. He doubted Caleb even trust himself.

"Elyon and Phobos are two completely different things! Phobos will never give up his power!"

"Phobos wont stop." Will was in front of him before Drake could react and he felt his chest tightening. Phobos was not an easy subject with Caleb, and Will didn't have the entire deck of cards.. Hell, Will didn't know anything! "Not until he has comple-"

* * *

><p>Écheis makriá! Pos? - You got away! How?<p>

Skáse - shut up


	6. Chapter 6

It had happened quickly, and Irma Lair had somewhere in the mix remembered that she was a cop's daughter. Aldarn had stepped forward to poke Will forcefully in the chest; Caleb had thrown himself at the boy, and Irma had simply found herself having had pulled Will away, and next thing she knew Drake was pinning Caleb to the ground with an elbow in the boy's neck, and Will was already back; trying to pull him off. "Drake! Get off of him!"

"Min angízete tis! Min angízete tis!" Irma stepped forward again to grab Will's shoulders for the second time, and found her heart beat increasing in speed as Caleb cried out in a raging, yet torn voice. She tried to shake away a memory of him pulling her into the human-plant murmurers. "Min angízete kanéna apó aftá!"

"MON CALEB, YOU'RE SCARING THEM! HE WASN'T GOING TO HURT HER! CALEB!" Will had frozen - in front of Irma, but Irma doubted she could have moved anyway, because Drake had pushed his elbow further in. And Caleb had reached for his neck and Will must've beem less frozen than Irma'd concluded because the redhead shot forward and pushed the older boy from the younger. All the while Aldarn had merely stood. Glaring at Will.

"I can see what you're doing. The Princess is back. It's what we've always wanted." Irma stared with a seething hatred as Aldarn scowled at Will. But it still felt more comforting when Cornelia stepped up beside her, and she remembered that they were in Guardian form. Nothing they couldn't handle. "_We _can't ask _our _people to suffer indefinitely. _We_ are signing a peace treaty today!"

"You _don't _have the authority to do that!" Irma felt Will's shiver as Caleb pushed himself in Aldarn's face.

"The signing's tomorrow at mid-day at the Hoogong nesting ground. All of us will be there. If you have a problem with me signing it.. You'll have to beat me in a challenge of Igesía"

It would be three hours before Caleb finally remembered how to speak to tell her Igesía meant _Leadership_.

**...**

"Mípos aftós eilikriná pistévo Phobos aplá tha enkataleípsei to schédió tou gia kápoia synthíki!" Will bowed her head, as the girls lay back in the dim sunset of the Metaworld. But she didn't sit; she could feel how alone Caleb was. How frustrated. She just wish that she were able to differentiate whether the rising fear in her stomach was his or hers.

"So.." She'd told them to keep quiet. She'd told them to shut their mouths; to act nonchalant; to let Caleb finish a rant that no one could understand before they waited. And maybe he'd give them answers. All she knew was that Aldarn was going to fight for the place as rebel leader. And that Drake had had to check Caleb was going to do it. Why wouldn't he? What did the _'challenge'_ entail? The answers wouldn't get answered though, if Irma didn't keep her trap closed and let him cool off. Will tried not to let her gaze wander up to his neck, and she wondered if he thought it had been worth it. "Aldarn is brainwashed dude, didn't you notice?"

"I don't know what Elyon's powers are, but she's clearly hypnotized him."

"I bet she didn't even know she did it."

Will let her eyes slide over his features and she found herself admiring the way that the orange sunset somehow mixed into the green of his eyes to create Autumny shades. Who was she kidding, when she'd been denying it to herself? Caleb was wonderful; magnificent; he exuded confidence, and yet she liked it even more when he seemed like this.. Conscious. Hesitant. Humble. It was an awful time to be thinking it, but Caleb really did seem pretty much perfect.. For all of the reasons he was not. "I hate to admit it.."

Will shivered in the icy breeze; not entirely sure who his words were directed at. _Her_, presumably, though if she followed his eyeline it would seem as though he were talking to the sun itself, as it hid itself from him.

"But the Hoogong nesting grounds are the perfect place for a peace treaty." Will smiled; sober in the chill of the late afternoon. "Nowhere to hide an ambush. Just miles of blue eggs."

* * *

><p><strong>Min angízete tis! Min angízete tis! Min angízete kanéna apó aftá! -<strong> Don't you touch her! Don't you touch her! Don't you touch any of them!

**Mípos aftós eilikriná pistévo Phobos aplá tha enkataleípsei to schédió tou gia kápoia synthíki -** Does he honestly believe Phobos will just give up his plan for some treaty!


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, as four out of five girls lay back in the sunlight that barely allowed him to see a reddish version of the Metaworl, and he began to trudge away, he knew he'd made a mistake. "Are you going to die?"

It was probably the most childish way of verbalizing the fear, and Caleb hated that he'd known it was coming. All of them were thinking it - he saw Cornelia's eyes flashing back to him, and Hay Lin fiddling with her long hair. But why did Will have to be the leader? Why did she have to be the one to ask? Why was it so undeniably, incredibly _'Will'_ for her to ask it in such a way?

"Caleb?" Pent up frustrations and the awareness of how few people would miss him released in a sigh. And he knew that even the honesty of a _'no'_ wasn't going to convince her. And he didn't think he could face telling her, that he could either kill his best friend or die. Aldarn couldn't beat him. Caleb only had two options, and he doubted that Will would particularly respect either of them.

Calloused hands pulled his jacket taught, before he pulled it off entirely and forced himself to face her; rolling thick leather into a messy ball.

He smirked without finding humor, when Will choked a little.. When the mass of his jacket knocked the air right out of her feeble, tiny chest. "You can keep hold of that for me, right?"

But he'd mostly just given it to her because she was shivering, and he felt his heart sink when she stared at the item listlessly; thumbing over the leather. He'd not spoken to Julian. He didn't know if he ever would. But he'd taken the jacket when he'd arrived there this morning. He looked away when Will dropped the item entirely; her eyes were glued to the sad lump of brown overcoat that had been painted maroon in the sunset. The only thing that hadn't changed being the red tresses that danced listlessly around her. "What.. What is th-"

"It's a foot race." Even her eyes appeared orangey, in the sunlight, when her gaze flashed up to meet him. He just wish she wasn't so hopeful. "And.. A fight."

"A fight?"

Caleb found that he could only nod, and he felt her gaze rest on him for long seconds. Then she scooped up the jacket and he daren't watch her returning to her girls. Her guardians. He was afraid she'd somehow still be looking at him. He was afraid he'd be able to see the disappointment.. And worse.. The worry. He didn't deserve the latter.

**...**

"Good luck, Caleb." Will found herself fingering the seams of his jacket nervously, and she wondered why Caleb had given it to her.. At least, she wished she was wondering. It had been a distraction; a failed attempt of his to get her to assume that he couldn't die doing this. An invisible mark; Will was sure she could pinpoint the exact place that Drake's elbow had closed Caleb's lungs off from the air around him.

"I'll be fine father." Will swallowed as green eyes shot up to capture hers. Who was he kidding? Not her; Caleb was many things. Wonderful. Magnificent. Cocky. Bashful. Energetic and yet somehow lazily so.. He wasn't invincible. He wasn't immortal. And yet his gaze held strong on hers. "I'll be fine."

"The first one back to the arena turns over the hour glass!" Will wished that Vathek's booming voice as the girls huddled around her, but she became distracted as the jacket moved in her hands, and she grasped the leather tightly, until she realized that _Caleb _was reaching for his jacket.

"Thank you, Will." Will stared at sad emeralds, that did nothing to convince her of his confidence. But her focus dropped to her hands, as something cold hit her skin; a blue stone, and woven black leather - the action of giving hidden so smoothly by his taking the overcoat at the same time. "Thank you very much."

And she looked up at him; startled - what was this? Was it goodbye? Had everyone else been given theirs already? Did he really hold that much doubt in himself? Couldn't he just let Aldarn do what he wanted? Caleb could just leave it alone - it wasn't his fault - if they tried to blame him, if they punished or exiled him, couldn't he just stay on Earth?

She bit the quivering from her lower lip as he pulled the heavy material on; fell forward and his breath was warm on her cheek. "Thank you Will."

"-you must do this?" Will looked up to Vathek once more; she hadn't heard the question, but Caleb had stepped forward. The starting line. All of her girls had been waiting for her to tell them he'd be okay.. Will clenched her hands, and remembered the cool stone and black leather.

"A worry stone?" Will had jumped a little, and she resisted the urge to yank her hands from Drake's as he pried the odd thing from her with ease. She only realized it was a bracelet when Drake wrapped the braided leather cord around her wrist tightly, and knotted it with professional ease. "My, don't we have good choice?"

She didn't get a chance to reply; to lie and tell him something she hoped to sound plausible. Or to tell the truth and hope to sound plausible. "BEGIN!"

"He'll be okay right?" Will hadn't seen him. She'd been looking at Drake and she hadn't seen where he had run too; both he and Aldarn now hidden by the forests of the Metaworld. And she doubted Cornelia wanted her honest opinion.

"No use worrying." Will didn't even want her own honest opinion. "Let's just go to the treaty site and try to figure out Phobos' plan."


	8. Chapter 8

"Suppose the rebels try to capture the Princess at the ceremony?" Prince Phobos restricted a laugh. Lord Cedric had returned from Cavigor more slowly this time, and the prisoners had been released into the City of Meridian with more money than they'd owned before his.. Tyranny. Elyon wasn't going to leave. Elyon was not going to be captured. The spoilt brat was only signing a treaty because he'd shown distaste to her proposal of manslaughter to be Caleb's punishment. If she knew what he'd set up, Prince Phobos only guessed she'd congratulate his massacre. It was only a shame that some from Cavigor would be there; those Will had worked so hard to free.

Prince Phobos allowed his fingers to scrape along parchment of a map, and dragged his tips of skin to rest only on two spots. "Two ceremonies, my Lord Cedric. My sister at one, and they at another... She'll be quite safe."

"When they don't appear, she'll think the rebels went back on their word!" Prince Phobos' slightest smile fell. She didn't want their word anyway. Elyon wasn't looking for anyone's words. And she was never to receive anything she wanted from this castle. Not when Lord Cedric was so careful of her, and Phobos wanted to slap his palm on her cheek. To spit on her. To remind her of exactly why Miranda got the bigger room, and to rectify the jealousy she'd been uselessly hiding within _subtle _questioning. _So... Miranda wasn't in her room.. Have you seen her?_ It was none of her business if he had.

"She wont witness what finally does happen to them." All of them.

**...**

"So.. The Hoogong.."

"It's the peace bird of Meridian! Caleb told me!" Irma smile, as Hay Lin beamed at the odd, chicken-like birds on long legs. Apparently for Hay Lin it hadn't sunk in yet, that Vathek had said _'fight to the death'_. That was good. At least someone could remain ignorantly happy for a few hours. "Aren't they cute!"

"I don't see any traps.." Cornelia had sighed, and Taranee had simply pulled out a chair at the signing table, as Will seemed to lose the ability to stand and simply let her ass hit the ground.

The redhead looked awful, and Irma was sure that Will must be coming down with something; her pale skin near-translucent and dark circles under her eyes. But Will looked miserable, more than anything, and Irma wish that Caleb knew what he was doing to them. "I still don't buy this treaty thing."

"I'm with you." Irma stared blankly at Taranee. She didn't feel well; her stomach was gurgling with a resentment for the birds happily feeding around them, and Irma didn't have the patience for logic. "They can't attack.. We'd see them coming for miles."

**...**

The wind was slow, a simple breeze; one which mocked the seriousness of this occasion with it's lighthearted manner. It made Caleb think of Hay Lin - the only one who didn't fully understand what had to happen today. "Den échoume na to kánoume aftó ! Ílpiza óti i áskisi tha katharísei to kefáli sas! Den thélo na sas agóna!"

Cornelia, was in the rock beneath his fingers, and Caleb wish the girl hadn't said what she had.. He'd never have come this morning.. He wouldn't be here now. Caleb pulled his body up the steep incline - it was a decline, technically, but Caleb was traveling upwards, and the ideas of this world's structures having to be defined so firmly made it hard to believe they worked based on alchemy. Magic.

He longed for a glass of water, and the sun burned him, but more prominently he wondered what Will had used as a duvet last night when he'd left Julian's jacket in her hands. The leather overcoat had always smelt like sweat, and work and dirt. But he was sure that he could smell Will, as he pushed himself to the top of the gorge wall. And ran. For his best friend's life. Because losing this wasn't an option.


	9. Chapter 9

Btw** Den échoume na to kánoume aftó ! Ílpiza óti i áskisi tha katharísei to kefáli sas! Den thélo na sas agóna! - **We don't have to do this! I was hoping the exercise would clear your head! I don't want to fight you! (from the last chapter)

* * *

><p>He couldn't do it. At some point, running away had become an unreachable goal. Because Phobos needed to be beaten. Will was waiting for him. Not that it mattered; he'd never see her again if he ran, but she'd never be able to look at him again if he killed Aldarn.. And something had happened; at some point recently that determined that the final option was never going to happen. He knew he could blame Will for it. Almost definitely.<p>

He was afraid to die. He'd never particularly wanted to die, though he'd never wanted to live, either, and there wasn't much point. Life had given him a toxic fear of going back to the only place he truly belonged, and there wasn't much choice but to simple _stop _living. No one would miss him; Aldarn would get over it; Drake would be glad for the lack of competition; Julian.. Julian could go find himself another son. If the idiot knew what was good for him, he'd cut his losses and bypass Drake again. He might aswell - Julian clearly had high standards, and if _'father' _had meant anything today, it was not for the man he'd said it to. It was for the girl who'd been listening where she shouldn't have; not that Caleb minded. He just wished she wouldn't worry. No one would miss him.. That wasn't true anymore. Will even missed the people she didn't know; she mourned for them. And last time he'd seen her dressed in black, the funeral had almost been hers. "Fuck."

He wasn't even bothering to run anymore - not away. Will could think what she liked of him when he killed Aldarn; he didn't have a choice. And whatever she did, he didn't want her to bother worrying. And maybe she'd have the intelligence to run if she saw this. It wasn't the act of killing, which had initially rattled Caleb.

It was the crowd of people; so desensitized that they were calling out cheers. Punching the air. They were excited; to see someone they knew, dying.

He doubted that Will could handle that.

When Caleb pushed off again, it was in the opposing direction. He'd need to catch up with Aldarn if he was going to do this. For Queen and for country... Neither his own.

**...**

"Man! What are we missing!" Will paced, as she spoke, and Cornelia wish the girl would stand still. She was making her nervous. "If the trap isn't hidden.."

"Then it must be in plain sight!" A silence followed her words, and Cornelia found her frustration building, and she knew she was one step from pacing alongside Will.

"The only thing in plain sight is about a gillion Hoogong eggs!" Hay Lin's words were meaningless - only telling them what they already knew; pointing out the obvious.. Five girls, a table, and Hoogongs.

"Ew, and they're sticky!" Caleb hadn't even known; he hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong, but she knew he'd have bigger things on his mind. There was always something.. And Cornelia knew Will had just been holding his jacket, but Cornelia wished she'd had a chance to remember his smell.. He might never be back again.

"Sticky?" She should've apologized; she should have told him about how sorry she was for even thinking he could do that to someone - to Will.. There wasn't an accusation quite as bad as one revolving a boy and an underage girl, and Caleb had been so mad at her when she'd.. When he'd.. Something rose in Cornelia's throat, and she felt her eyes prickle, as what might've been a best friend or something more, was out - running a race to kill or be killed. Caleb had never got to telling them what would happen, but Vathek cleared up the details. "The egg is sticky?"

Cornelia blinked at that; blinked back tears that she didn't deserve to be able to shed.. She'd never really let herself _be _Caleb's friend, and what if he didn't make it? But Will was busy smearing off the blue stain on Taranee's hand, and Irma looked just as suspicious. "Water!"

"OOOH!" Hay Lin squealed as the eggs began to crack, but something was wrong; Irma had washed an egg from blue to green.. Were they meant to do that? "BABY HOOGONGS!"

"Hay Lin.." Cornelia saw Irma's worry, and Will's panic, as Hay Lin cooed over an egg, and she didn't hold back from yanking the girl away from the egg, "They're not Hoogongs.."

"They're Larvek!" Cornelia stopped at that; she couldn't remember what a Larvek was! What was it? Only Will ever seemed to be listening properly, and as she panicked now, Cornelia could only defend her own conscious' berating her. Nobody listened! Taranee didn't even seem to be listening! Not _all _the time! And Hay Lin just listened to the stuff she was interested, and Cornelia shrieked when a caterpillar-monster creature's shell cracked around the curled up body, and the creature seemed to lengthen as it woke. Oh. Now she remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

The second gorge; Caleb smirked when he got to it - Aldarn had gotten across. He knew, because there was no choice of climbing from the bottom. There were stilts and several hundred Gurgers at the bottom; savage, killing monsters. He was surprised, that Aldarn got across, because the things could climb, and Aldarn had always been fearful. But Caleb took his time here; one wrong move, and he'd have been better off running.

**...**

Will found herself caught between breaths; the whole world had slowed down, and she could only watch as the web encased them. The mother span a web. A dome. To catch the food. And it shrank to keep that food in.. She could remember because Caleb loved it - granted not in this situation, but he was almost excited, by how clever it was. And it had been interesting too, and it really was clever, but she wished he hadn't told her. With any luck she'd be dead before he was."Will?"

"The trap! We triggered it early!" Everything sped up again, as Taranee shook Will into life, and Will found her heart pumping much faster than it should be; there was a chill, and the larveks had brought a rubbery smell.. She didn't know what to do! Caleb had been clear when it came to larveks and she felt dread. There was no way out. And all Will could think was that as much as her girls might not feel the same.. Caleb might get out of this.. Caleb wouldn't need to fight either way now.. If he died, it was for nothing.

If he killed.. He'd nearly have no one left. Caleb would never forgive himself, when he found out about Hay Lin; he'd mourn, when he found out about Irma; he'd be sorrowful, when he heard of Taranee; he'd.. She didn't know what he'd do when he found out about Cornelia, and she did find it was a comfort when her fingers found the the crystal bead to fumble with. She liked his jacket better; she could've closed her eyes and pretended he was here, because she was going to die, and it was silly, but she wished she'd had more time. But she supposed it was Caleb; to think of how she might want something that was a little less silly than an overcoat that was too big for him; nevermind for her arms. And it was heavy, and she couldn't keep it, and she'd checked. No one else had a bracelet. And she hated how special it made her feel.

She wasn't special; he'd given Cornelia flowers before; Hay Lin got the most of his care; Irma had his attention, and he tried with Taranee. He did try. But all he could produce out of Will and Caleb was a stupid bracelet. She didn't even wear jewelery. Except the Heart, and she didn't have much of a choice with that, and as she pulled it from around her neck, she resolved that she'd stop wearing it. Shove it in her pocket. Caleb was just an idiot, who didn't even know enough about her to notice that she didn't like accessories.. Maybe he'd got it for Cornelia - Cornelia was worried - maybe he'd got it for Cornelia, and just shoved it in her hands when he lost his nerve last minute.

Blue clashed with her hair; not that it mattered, hidden beneath her own oversized jacket. Everything clashed with her hair, and her mother had promised she'd grow out of the thirteen year-old's jacket. She'd be fifteen in four months. She didn't even know when Caleb would be sixteen. Was he already? She had no idea, and she glumly let Irma snatch her back from an approaching Larvek. She didn't even know when Caleb's birthday was. She didn't like to pry. He'd answer little questions if she asked him, and she knew he wouldn't mind.. But she'd never really thought of it. She'd assumed it would come up. "Will! C'mon!"

There was no point. "Guardians, unite."

**...**

"Taranee!" Cornelia frowned as Irma yelled out desperately, but Taranee only shrugged miserably.

"It doesn't burn, remember!" Will didn't even look surprised, and the girl looked grim, as Taranee called out for Hay Lin to try. Twice on two visits? Was Will giving up? Cornelia couldn't say she was surprised; Will hadn't really had a chance to become independent. Caleb looked after her; looked after all of them, and he'd fix this, she was sure. If only she hadn't been so damn hard headed, and maybe he wouldn't have disappeared yesterday morning. Maybe everything in Cavigor would have gone smoother. Maybe.. But it wasn't about her this time, and she'd like to blame Will, but it was Aldarn; it was Elyon who'd caused this.. If she'd done it. "Hay Lin?"

"Air just goes through it! It's shrinking!" If Caleb had just let Aldarn yell at Will... He wouldn't be Caleb. It was a real taste of war; the children of war - to see how easily the boys went from hugging to tearing each other apart, and Cornelia only wondered how forceful they'd have been with Will, if Caleb had ended up with an elbow in his neck. They didn't need a _'challenge_' to kill each other. Would Aldarn have hurt Will? The answer in Cornelia's mind was not the one she'd prefer, and it was not the same as that of whether Caleb would have hurt her.. It was closer to her thoughts on him in Cavigor.

"RIGHT!" Cornelia scowled in frustration. Caleb _was not _going to die. They were _not _going to die. Elyon was _not _going to die. "THAT'S IT!"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. Brace yourself to shiver. I did, writing it.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking of how wrong it is to carry a grudge.." Elyon watched the Prince Phobos, as his eyes swept over a silver-handled boar brush that Elyon dared him to ask about. Miranda had been happy to invite her to the room; it was bigger than Phobos'. The little girl was blathering happily; gushing about something or other of a compliment to Elyon's sun.[0] Elyon hadn't been listening. And she watched her brother, who'd been terribly happy, and Lord Cedric had been missing until earlier, when he'd inquisited on the whereabouts of Miranda, but Elyon had only shrugged and he'd assumed she hadn't seen the black haired girl. But Elyon had shrugged <em>'who cares'<em>. And now she watched her brother as he watched her brush her hair. _She _was the sister, after all. And if the brush hadn't been given brotherly, then it was only just as appropriate. "Especially on this day of peace."

Elyon brushed long strokes, and felt his eyes following the brush through her hair. She might've felt guilty; she certainly didn't feel humane, but she might've felt guilty, only if she hadn't caught him in the act. Whether his girls were sisters or something to be frowned upon, Elyon didn't feel guilty for doing this. If he was distracting himself, she could fix that.

"I've decided to forgive my friends."

"Elyon." Elyon put the brush down, just watching something flicker over him that she couldn't discriminate as pride, but she felt herself sit straighter as his fingers ran through her hair in a brushing moment; she let him braid her hair with ease as she watched the gentle smile; somehow even realer than his other smiles, though she didn't much like this feeling. Too close. He was too close.[1] "I wish you'd met our mother."

Elyon wish he would stop then. She didn't like him touching her like this[2]. She wish he'd stop it. Stop it. Get off her. Go away. She didn't want this at all. She'd only been playing by the rules; his rules. Why did he have to treat her this way? Why did he do this? He hadn't touched her in days; she was sure; he'd been keeping a distance from her, and now this? Her heart beat faster and her head pounded and she found that she couldn't look at him anymore. She looked down. Down at the brush. She'd give it back if he'd just stop it.

"I wish you'd met our father."

**...**

It was a surprise to everyone, and silence had filled the room when Aldarn made it before Caleb. And then the arena had been filled; danger of being found forgotten, everyone stood. Everyone cheered. No one had ever thought that Caleb could be beaten, and Julian's breath stilted as he heard someone near by shouting a comment that the chump had chickened out. Caleb was no chump, and Caleb was no coward. But Aldarn had become more important, apparently. Aldarn had dug his nails in and refused to let go, until Caleb was holding on too. It might've seemed funny once; it had seemed funny when he'd arrived back at the rebellion, and Aketon had told him that _women _had brought Caleb to ask Aldarn. Because Caleb didn't much like women, though he knew now the child had soft spots.

Aldarn was one of them, and the guardian keeper another. Caleb had had to get the worry stone from somewhere, and Julian had found the boy raking into Aketon's things. When Caleb asked - and the boy knew exactly what he was looking for - Julian had thought it for Caleb. He'd got one from Sandan; a woman far too old to hold possession to Jewels as meek as a worry stone. A cheap thing; millions covered beaches in Scallidon, a few thousand miles south-west. But Caleb had dropped it into the Mage's waters, and then he'd given the bracelet to the Keeper child. And then he'd ran into the forest and Julian wondered if he'd gone the course, or strayed. To run.

Rationality didn't apply to Caleb; the uncaused event. And Julian wasn't sure if he wanted Caleb to have run the course. He half expected a riot if Caleb won; if Caleb killed another rebel. They might tear him to pieces; no one saw who was the monster if they ripped his limbs and tore out his heart. And some stayed quiet; very few other than himself, Vathek and Aketon. Some were afraid that if he died, his soul would be released, and Prince Phobos would be worse than before. Drake looked like he was going to throw up. To faint. Julian had never understood what Drake thought of Caleb. There had been anxiety. But Drake must trust something in him, if he'd told Caleb.

Aldarn flipped the enormous sand-timer, and the crowds were filling with an anticipating chatter. Even after the Mage; the Mage predicted Caleb's beating Phobos, and still no one wanted Caleb. Caleb had built them up, and Aketon had noted that they were crumbling without him. Slowly, they were running out of food, and everyone was desperate. And even Aketon knew that Caleb didn't have much holding him here. Even Julian knew that Caleb was certainly becoming less and less tied to the cause. Caleb was going soft, and Caleb had nested on Earth.. Would he come back this time? The guardians weren't here.

* * *

><p>[0] Elyon's greed obvious - taking the brush; claiming possession of the sun.<p>

[1] To brotherly; she's getting freaked out because he's actually doing something brotherly rather something that could be **either **brotherly or.. Y'know ;)

[2] couldn't resist the irony of her preference to him doing something disgusting, and she's making something very clean and innocent (brotherly) seem dirty and distressing.


	12. Chapter 12

Irma smiled; grinned gratefully to Cornelia, who was a complicated girl, but the brunette couldn't ignore that four lives had been saved, not including the blonde, and Irma was one of them. The ground had crumbled beneath them and Cornelia had tunneled them out of the net-like web. And Irma had pulled Hay Lin, and Cornelia had pulled Taranee and Will's eyes had lit up where before they had been only grim and waiting to die. Scared, but not ignorant. But now the girl had lit up and Irma felt just as alive, whilst Hay Lin blew dust clouds over the larvek. "Quick thinking Corny, thanks!"

Cornelia sent a critical look in Irma's direction, but Will look like she was on a mission. "We have to get to the rebels and tell them it's a trap."

**...**

Caleb didn't know what to do; so he stood outside of the door to the arena - a stadium in the City. Usually cool, the crisp greenish light only served to hurt his eyes, and he lied forcefully to his own conscious: telling himself that that was the cause of the rapids running from his eyes. He didn't much like crying, and he could usually stop himself, by rubbing his eyes raw before he had a chance to shed.. But he'd let them flow freely, about half an hour ago when they'd started to blur his vision, and he only realized now how stupid he'd look.

Will would be standing there, with all of her girls, and Irma would snicker at the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably. And Taranee would tut at the fact that he'd got himself into a state, but he didn't know how to control it now; he couldn't stop it. It wouldn't stop, and he gasped for breath for reasons unknown, but Cornelia would think he was just tired; lazy; she'd roll her eyes as he gasped despite a lack of exercise. He'd arrived ten minutes ago, and found himself unable to press his palm against the door. He couldn't do this. Couldn't fight him. Not Aldarn. And not in front of Will. Not little Hay Lin; whom he should've gifted too. He didn't think about Hay Lin. He just didn't want Will to worry. He didn't deserve worry, but he hated the idea that he deserved this: the shouting.

This chorus.

This never-ending chant that was being drilled into his soul. "Skótose to agóri fýsima."

"Skótose to agóri fýsima."

"Skótose to agóri fýsima."

Kill the murmur boy.

He didn't want to die. He really didn't want to die, and he cursed inwardly as another flood fell over his cheeks. Will was the worst. Because Will would feel it. She wouldn't be able to help it. She'd feel the anticipation, and the excitement, and the rush, and he'd die, and the last thing she'd remember of his very last breath. Was that she'd hate his very soul. And when Will realized what she'd seen. When she'd got away from these people..

"Skótose to agóri fýsima."

If he died, they all would. If he lived.. They all would change that fact fairly quickly.

**...**

Will Vandom felt a rush as she flew into the Infinite City; something that made her skin prickle and she felt it getting louder and bigger in her head - something growing and growing and growing, and she didn't like it. She dropped to the ground. The girls followed. She detransformed and her heart beat rapidly increased. Words beating into her soul, fear and pain and excitement and she didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to die. She was sick of waiting. She was stupid. She shouldn't have said that to him. She needed to save Caleb. They were never going to make it in time. She couldn't go in there. She couldn't face them. The girls. But the girls were right next to her. But Caleb was a fool. Caleb was going to kill them all and Will didn't know what to do as she forced herself to walk faster.

* * *

><p>Almost done - one more. Sadly it'll be later today or the morning though (my brother). MsnPm/reviews are lovely though *hint hint*


	13. Chapter 13

Aketon had been staring at his son now, for near an hour and he felt a terrible guilt. Because he wasn't shouting, along with the others: he wasn't chanting for his son to kill his best friend. But a pat of him wanted to. Because Caleb didn't even want to live; he'd made it quite clear frequently, and Aketon didn't want his son to die.

Aldarn didn't stand a chance, in reality, but Aketon felt a desperation that his son should live - he'd give anything, and Caleb was no exception for his willingness to sacrifice. Julian had been a friend, even before the war, and he knew that as much as he wouldn't admit.. Julian wanted for Aldarn to lose this. If Caleb showed. The sands were running thin. Drake had pushed away to leave, and Aketon found his eyes drift from his son, and linger instead on the sands.

**...**

"Kanénas.." Drake barely whispered the word, though even to his own lips it didn't seem appropriate.. Not even without the disrespect that others laced the name in. He'd have to stop calling him that. "Caleb."

Caleb wouldn't look at him, and Drake knew that he couldn't have five minutes. The fact that Drake had come past here was a coincidence, and he knew that if Will _did _come, she'd use the other door; the other side, closer to the Infinite City's entrance.

Caleb was crying. It was always a sight, to see a child cry, but Drake found that Caleb made it even worse. "Caleb, I kn-"

"I can't! Den boró! I can't!" Drake reached out a hand, but hesitated.. He wasn't as brave as Will, though Will didn't know at all, so was she brave? He forced his hands into pockets and shuffled a small step closer. And then one back. His face entirely encased in paling tears and his nose running, and Caleb was a mess. He was shaking. Forcefully. Drake doubted that Caleb could fight like this if he wanted to, and he knew he couldn't be expected to win.. But maybe if Aldarn saw? Maybe if the rebellion saw him at his weakest.. Drake hadn't realized fully until now. Caleb was no murmur-boy. He was just a boy. A sad and lonely and confused boy, and it shouldn't matter where he came from...

And yet Drake still couldn't touch him. Couldn't get closer. Caleb was faster than a normal boy. More intelligent. Stronger. And he fairly often didn't hesitate to kill.. And Drake didn't even believe that Will Vandom could change that. Not completely. "Caleb.. Will isn't there."

Drake didn't look at Caleb; the boy's eyes were as abnormal as everything else, and he wasn't entirely sure why it had mattered, but Caleb had nodded, wiped his nose and tears with his forearm and pushed toward the door in a defeated manner. Drake didn't know if Caleb was going to fight or surrender. He only pat Caleb's back and let the door shut between them. Either way he didn't want to see. And he'd hear it. Yells if he fought; laughter if he surrendered.

**...**

Drake was right. Will wasn't here. And laughter had coursed it's way over the crowd as each being saw his red-rimmed eyes, and soaking cheeks. But for Queen and for Country - Aldarn had always aspired to the light. He'd say _'when'_ rather than _'if' _they were free'd of Phobos. And Caleb could only remember asking why a thousand times, before Aldarn concluded it was because he believed in Caleb.

So shaking hands smoothed over the cold glass of the sands, and turned them over. "NO, DON'T!"

Caleb froze. His eyes flashed up as Will tumbled into the room; tripping over her own feet, and he only glanced at the sands already turned over. And thanked whomever had sent her to stop him.[0] And Cornelia was next in, then Taranee, then Hay Lin, and Irma stood tall with them as Caleb breathed out words of thanks in intelligible babbles that couldn't even be heard by himself as more than a gush of breathing. And he stared at Will, who stared at him; glad that her eyes were locked to his, rather than taking in the state he was in. No one was laughing at him now.

"It was a trap. Phobos switched the Hoogong eggs with Larvek.." Caleb felt his eyes widen and he felt sick as he realized what Phobos had planned exactly. And he couldn't manage more than simply standing up, as Will looked at him guiltily. "I- We, uh, triggered it early."

**...**

Aldarn had moved before Will could even jump, and she shrieked as Caleb instinctively brought a knife to the boy's neck. Then looked at the crowds; terrified, as if they were going to throw rocks at him for protecting himself. But no one had moved, and no one breathed, as Caleb held the shaking blade to the boy's neck. "W-wake up, m-m-mon Aldarn. Wake u-up."

Will felt a rush of pain; intolerable pain; like grief and sadness and fear and love and she wondered if Caleb knew he could do this to people[1].. And she held her breath; feeling every blow, as Aldarn managed to disarm Caleb and they fought for their lives - truly only fighting over Caleb's life, considering that Caleb didn't appear willing to kill..

Will found that only one noise was made, and it must've been Cornelia, who'd squeaked a cry, when Aldarn fell. There was a drop, that didn't seem to lead to anything, and Aldarn fell. And Caleb leapt after him and Will felt insane desperation as he said things she couldn't hear.

**...**

"Please Aldarn! Thélo na zíso!" Aldarn stared at Caleb; blinked. _'I want you to live.'_ Why had he said tha- Aldarn cried out when the world finally came back into focus, and he realized he was slipping from Caleb's grasp.. Hadn't Caleb run? Had he been saved? What had happened to Elyon? Had it been real? But Caleb had laughed out in a relieved manner, and Aldarn didn't fight it as Caleb rolled back; pulling him over the top and to the floor so that Caleb lay between him an the arena-chasm. "Aldarn. You never scare me again."

"What-" Aldarn stopped, and only sat, staring around him at crowds of watching faces. And he let his father pull him away and kiss his head repeatedly, whispering recitals of prayers.. What had happened?

**...**

Caleb pushed himself off the ground, and almost instantly fell against Will; exhaustion finally stealing his abilities. And he clasped one arm around her and breathed in her scent, and he still felt his drying tears growing sticky over his skin, and he didn't care what anyone took from it, because at that moment.. It really was because she was simply the closest body to his, and she seemed to be as bad as his; she joined him in a nervous laughter; a breath of humor at the fact that she was shaking and her heart was thumping like his, and he slipped his hand to find hers secretly; as the other girls surrounded him; but found the stupid bracelet instead - a folk tale, but he'd hoped the mage would cure her anxieties.. And whether it had or not, he found that his own ebbed slightly, as the girls all made the hug a mess of arms and bodies, and he fumbled with the stone against her wrist.

Because a stone was just a stone, but these girls made everything seem better.

Will made everything better.

* * *

><p>[0] From the fight, or from his old, 'cold' ways?<p>

[1] Not people Will, just you, empathy-girl


End file.
